Gamindustri to Earth
by MiddonaitoShi
Summary: Hello everyone, Masteralz here, and today... I won't be making YouTube videos much. Why? Let's just say... It's a Nep thing. A slice-of-life featuring the Neptunia cast and a few OCs.
1. The Email from HIST

"Heyo, Masteralz here and welcome to the FINAL episode of our Re;Birth2 gameplay," I said out with an enthusiastic smile.

Hi, my name's Masteralz, or just Minamoto Minazuki, a small YouTuber with at least 10 thousand subscribers. Yeah, it's not that big of a deal, but hey, I love my subscribers, and I don't really care about the money, even though I leave monetization on because I do need it.

I moved out of my parents' house when I was 15 because I can't stand hearing them bicker non-stop over the family business. My family owns quite a company in all of Japan, earning at least a million yen EVERYDAY. But I don't just borrow money from them because I have this YouTube channel.

If it wasn't for Noble-senpai, I wouldn't have gotten this much subscribers maybe. Noble, or Lost Pause, is a fellow anime and Let's Play YouTuber with at least 600 THOUSAND subscribers. He's the one that got me hooked on a game series named Hyperdimension Neptunia. To be honest, I NEVER heard of the game until I came across Noble's LP of it. Sorry. At one point of Noble's video, he mentioned a fanimation that I did for Hyperdimension Neptunia. That's when I started picking up subscribers. I feel indebted to him, so I try to make better content, content that my subscribers will like.

"…Well, that was quite an ending, guys! Beautiful! And if you guys are wondering, I just watched a gameplay of the Conquest Ending. NOT gonna go to that ending. I don't want you guys to see me breaking down, which I DID everytime Gear... you know what I mean... in the gameplay video…"

My life isn't that eventful to be blunt with you guys. Don't expect anything going south with me.

"…That is all now. The name's Masteralz, and see ya guys next time, sayonara!"

*click*

"Wow, that was quite a game, can't wait for Mega Nep V2, if I can get the money, that is, hehe..."

I look at the time. 11:00 am.

"Guess I'll go shopping for lunch..."

* * *

11:25 am, I come out the supermarket, and I saw a lot of sales around. Like, a LOT!

Thank God I survived the stampede of people.

*Flashback to a few minutes ago*

"Everyone, may we remind you that just for today, we've slashed all our items from around 15 to 40 percent, as thanks for your patronage with us. Happy shopping!"

Woah, really? They're giving a discount sale out? Oh man, what a lucky day! Well, not really...

Right now, there is a stampede of people, crushing me as they try to get to the discount steak. I also want that discount steak. But what do I do...

I can't just use my Masteralz identity cause I'm not really well known... And there is NO way I'd have a chance encounter with a subscriber...

"Um..."

Hm?

"…A-are you M-Masteralz?!"

"Wait, how do you know my channel?"

"Oh man! I watch your videos! I always wanted to see you in person!"

I nervously chuckled, "Hehe, I'm not that much popular, ya know?"

"I don't care, you've made me happy like how Noble does."

"You watch Lost Pause?"

"Yeah, that's how I got to know your channel!"

Noble... Such a good guy...

"Ahaha, that makes sense... You here for the sale?"

"Yeah, I survived the pile of people and got myself 2 steaks," my 'fan' said.

"Wow, you're lucky to come outta there in one piece."

The guy laughs, "Ahaha, maybe. Say, why don't I give you a steak? On the house, Masteralz."

Eh?! I... Eh... What do I say in this situation?

"N-nah, man, you earned it. I'm just gonna buy fastfood."

"Care if I joined you? These were for my siblings anyway..."

"Uh, sure," I said with a smile. My first interaction with my own fan. I'm getting goosebumps. I... I've never done anything like this... Okay Minamoto, just calm your mind and nerves.

"Then it's settled!"

* * *

"Oh, so your name's Minamoto? Wow... Well, since you told me your name, I'm Ren. Ren Tohsaki."

"Nice to meet you, Ren. Well, I gotta go. Oh, before I leave, why don't we exchange emails?"

"Ah, okay," Ren said as he pulls out his smartphone, and after pressing it a few times, he shows me his email address.

"*tap* *tap* *tap* Aaannd done. Hehe, just send me a message anytime, Ren. And don't worry about the V Generation gameplay. I'll play it before V2."

"Okay, well, my siblings are waiting for me at home, see ya!"

I wave goodbye to the raven-haired boy as he disappears into the crowd. He told me a bit of his backstory, and it's a sad one, it is.

Apparently, he and his siblings were one of a few people who lost their loved ones in the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. His parents died when their house was crumbling down and Ren was still in it. Apparently, he didn't know what to do in an earthquake, even though Japan experiences earthquakes quite a lot. I even gave him a bit of my money to help him and his siblings.

* * *

Flashback:

"Here man."

I took out a thousand yen. It should be the least I can do to help him.

"N-no, I can't, it's your money, you need it..."

"Come on, I'm being nice and honest here, and it's the least I can do to lessen your burden. You take on a lot of part-time jobs, right? Just stash this or something..."

I honestly want to help him more, cause I also lost my gramps in the earthquake, he died of a heart attack from all the panic.

"…" he fell silent, nervously trying to think...

He IS a fan of mine, so I have to keep their smiles, even though I have problems of my own, as long as I see people smile because of what I can do, it'll also make me smile.

"You really are a good guy, you know," he said as he takes my thousand yen.

"It's the least that I can do..."

* * *

Ah, the park, I look at the time, 1:00 pm. I take a seat on a bench and think about things.

So, I'm Masteralz, a not-really-famous YouTuber who wants to give smiles. Just now, I met one of my subscribers and learned of their backstory. I gave him a thousand yen, and I exchanged email addresses with him. So yeah, the start of my interaction with my fans.

I look at the sky. What if I got a 100 thousand subscribers? Will I get a bigger chance to meet one of my fans? Can I handle the pressure? Can I be like Noble? Man, thinking about YouTube is mind boggling. It was then that I felt something hit my leg.

"Uh, mister?" a kid said, probably referring to me, while pointing at what hit my leg. A ball. I pick it up. It's a red ball, quite small to be either a basketball or a volleyball. Maybe those balls that you play with kids. I throw it back to him without any excess force. When he caught it, he said, "Thanks, mister!" with a smile.

Smiles can somehow light up my day. This is why I started my YouTube channel, because when people smile, they make me smile as well. They make me feel... happy.

Well, that's enough pondering on my life for now. Looks like it's noodles for dinner.

* * *

5:00 pm. I recorded my first episode of the V Generation gameplay, along with an Overwatch episode. Wow, that was tedious than I thought. Okay, now I'm getting ready for dinner. As you guys know already, I'm having noodles for dinner because I didn't accept Ren's offer. Now I feel like I'm regretting it.

*ring* *ring*

Huh? My smartphone's ringing. Must be a call from mom.

"*tap* Hello, Minazuki here."

"Ah, hey my little champ!"

Ah, sheesh, I knew it.

"Aw sheesh, mom."

"Ehehe, just wanna talk to my independent son," mom said.

"DAMMIT AYAKA! WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SELL OUR PRODUCTS!"

Wow, dad's a blabbermouth as always.

"SHUT UP KASHOU! JUST SHUT UP! I'M TALKING TO OUR SON HERE!"

"God, mom, dad. Please shut up."

"Ahaha, sorry..."

See what I mean with bicker everyday?

"So, I just wanna talk to you about us sending you a million yen as allowance..."

Pfft... What?!

"WHAT?! Didn't I tell you folks that I don't really need THAT much money?!"

"Aw, come on, we wanna be good parents for once, we miss you once in a while, even though it's been a year since you lived alone."

"If only you guys stopped bickering for once, I'll think of coming over," I reasoned with her.

"But, it's the family business we're always fight about. It's inevitable."

"Yeah, and irritating..."

You'll understand when you're the only child of two entrepreneurs who made it big.

"So, Minamoto Minazuki, son of Kashou Minazuki and Ayaka Minazuki, I've asked you this many times but, how do you like my old home?"

"Did you really have to say your whole name, mom? Anyway, as always, it's fine, I've adapted to it for a year now, remember?"

"Ahaha, hey, how about your YouTube channel?"

"You guys manage it right, since I'm 16 and all, well, it's okay I guess. My subscriber count is growing in a steady rate and I got to meet with a fan of mine..."

"Oh, really now Minamoto?"

"Really. Well, since it's dinner time and all, I gotta hang up..."

"Aww... Come on, son..."

"DAMMIT AYAKA DROP THE DAMN PHONE!"

"YOU'RE MAKING DROP THE PHONE?! FORCE ME!"

Ah, they're lively again. Well, I'm gonna be the one to hang up.

I put down the phone. And I realize, I do miss my parents. Maybe I'll visit them from time to time.

Taking my noodles, I turn on the TV and eat.

"Hello, everyone, we have breaking news. It seems that every email address in Japan is under seige, with a mail from someone named HIST," the news lady said. An email virus? Oh man. Maybe Ren got affected as well. Wait how about mine?!

"…People have been reporting that after reading the HIST mail, they take notice of a link and after clicking it, some computers get hacked while others overheated. Please take caution when you spot this email..."

People have nothing to do, so they make some kind of prank virus. God, are people THAT bored with their life? Looks like I gotta stay alert later.

* * *

8:00 pm. I'm currently rendering the first V Generation gameplay video. While at it, I decided to check my emails.

* * *

From kentrenton32 (Yahoo)

Hey, it's Ken Tohsaki. How are you doing?

I decided to reply with, "I'm fine, thanks."

* * *

From YouTube

Congratulations for hitting your 10 thousand subscriber mark. Hope to see more of your content and your channel grow.

* * *

From tdxdgrant44 (Gmail)

Hi, I'm wondering how do you make your videos. Like what recording software and editing software you use. I'd really be thankful. From a fan of yours.

P.S. When will you start the V Generation gameplays?

Reply:

It's not that special. I use Open Broadcast System for the game recordings, and Sony Vegas for the editing and rendering. Hope that'll help you out. And also, V Generation gameplays will be uploaded soon. :)

* * *

A few minutes later, the render is still in 37% so I decided to check out my spam mail. I haven't caught sight of that HIST mail so maybe it's on my spam.

Buy gift cards, buy membership cards, my mail is full of spam, it's a good thing Yahoo has a separate folder for them. If this got into my main folder, I'd go all out delete mode.

* * *

It has been an hour, and my render is now on 78%, that was quick.

I... finally caught sight of the HIST mail from the pile of junk mail. God, that was exhausting. It says:

* * *

From HIST

You have been chosen for a special job. This is not scam, this is not spam. We need your help. But first. CLICK HERE

* * *

Hmm... The text itself is suspicious. I started to run a few antivirus programs and have them analyze the link. Avast? No virus. AVG? No virus. Norton? No virus. Wow, no virus.

Then, how did it...

No, no, it can still blow your PC. You can't afford that. Oh wait...

Now that mom mentioned that she's giving me a million yen…

You only live once.

*click*

"…"

"Umm... Nothing..."

Well, that's a bit anti-climat-

*thunder*

Huh, thunder. Guess it's gonna rain-

Eh, eh?!

What the?! Why are all of my stuff floating?!

What in the-

 **CRASH**

GAH!

I got hit.. by a book... what the... hell's... happening...

That's all I can say before fainting.


	2. 5 Girls in My House

AUTHOR NOTES:

Yo! Middonaito here! Ahaha! Oh man. Just wanna reply to two reviews that I got:

Email to JustUsingARandomName:

Ahaha! You see, I wanted to put a Nekopara reference into the story, since Noble is referred here as well. Yeah, changing Minaduki to Minazuki. Not the best original reference I've made (slow sarcastic clapping in the background, thank you very much), but hey. At least, I pulled it off well. XD

Email to thespectator26:

Thanks for the compliment, bro. Appreciate it. :)

Well, that's enough Nepping around. Let's get it on!

 **/ MIDDOSTATION ENDS HERE**

* * *

9:30 pm. Ugh... What happened?

Oh right. I got hit by a book. I touch my forehead for any blood. Oh, thank God I'm not bleeding.

I don't understand. Why did everything float? It still gives me a headache.

I look at my computer, and... Oh what luck...

My CPU is safe, but my LED monitor... Not that much.

"Well, it's a good thing mom's giving me a million yen. If I just clicked on the link..."

Wait, did the paranormal thing happened because I clicked the link? Nah, don't be paranoid, Minamoto. So I've been out for an hour and a half. Hope there's no burglar that took the chance to raid my house...

 _*cup breaking*_

Guess not. I take the book, which is nearby, and while holding it tightly, I slightly open the door.

My room is close to the kitchen, and that's where I swore I heard the breaking sound.

"Wow, never thought Earth's technology was quite primitive," a voice remarked. Earth technology? Primitive? Eh? Did...

DID ALIENS COME TO INVADE?!

No, no, keep your calm, Minamoto, you know aliens don't exist. They're just figments of the science fiction authors' imagination. At least I hope so. I hold on to the book tightly. I'm quite scared...

"Pudding? Where are you?" a ditzy voice called out. What? They're in my house for pudding?! What kind of burglar goes after pudding?! Ah wait, that Japanese... I... wait... if I take the mail seriously...

A thought cloud popped up, first showing the mail from HIST, and after analyzing HIST over and over, I get an image of a certain fairy.

Oh... Is... This...

I've read stories about dimension hopping. I thought it's just imaginary.

What if...

What if...

"Is anyone there?"

AHHHH!

 **THUD!**

I get stuck in a kind of seizure... I... can't think straight...

Sight... going dim...

* * *

Third Person:

Minamoto gets stuck in a seizure, and it seems like the book actually wounded him, though not fatally.

The ditz take notice of the poor guy and calls out a friend. A girl with peach hair and orange eyes pop up. The shorter blonde girl, a brown-haired girl, and another lilac-haired girl with them just looked away while the peach-haired girl wraps the poor protagonist's eyes with a gauze and tape.

Let's just get back to Minamoto's POV please. It's hard not to spoil.

* * *

Minamoto's POV

Ugh... Why did I get a seizure? Oh right. I got startled by a voice.

Wait, why can't I move? And why is my sight a dirty white color?

I know. I'm dead, right? I never thought my life would be so short... I had hoped that I would have a family, have 2 kids, settled down, and die a grandpa. Guess not.

Oh, what a logical way to die. Like that guy in Konosuba, but instead of dying because I thought I got hit by a truck, I died because of a jumpscare. I'm such an idiot. Well, I hope my mom finds my corpse after the burglars raid my home. T_T

"You okay, mister? Mister~?" a high-pitched voice said. Hey, I'm having my moment here. Not yet, guardian angel.

"*sigh* I feel sorry for you," a tomboyish voice remarked. What? Why do you feel sorry for me? Because I'm dead?

Wait, I can still feel a pulse. I'm still alive? Does that mean I got all melodramatic for nothing. Ugh... I wanna die.

"I'll just rip it off, hold still now," the tomboyish voice said to me. Hold still? What does she mean by-

 _*shhick*_

Ah...

"AHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Well, not really my eyes, but the skin around my eyes. But it feels like hell!

"Nani no ittai?!" I blurted out, teary-eyed from the pain. So painful that I didn't bother to translate what I said into English!

"Ah, sorry, it was sudden!"

"Why did you do that, Iffy?! Now look at poor mister here!"

Huh? Iffy? Oh, it occurred to me that I... may have summoned the Neptunia characters out of the fourth wall. I gotta see it to believe it, though... Must be another of my stupid conspiracy theories…

Ugh, my vision is all blurry and bright as hell. Sheesh, it's because of the tears (stupid manly tears). I open my right eye.

I... can make out a girl wearing a pink sweater... and another girl wearing an oversized blue coat... I try to rub my eyes, just to try to clear my vision. It's really painful still.

And...

"Are you okay now, mister?" Compa said.

"Ah, can you see correctly now?" And there's IF.

Uh... Uhhh...

 _*crickets*_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I suddenly shout at what I see. "H-H-H-HOW?! WHAT?!"

"I think mister here is having a seizure again!"

"I-I-I'M NOT HAVING A SEIZURE! WHY AND HOW ARE YOU TWO HERE?!"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU TWO!" I hysterically point my pointing finger at them.

The girls look at each other, then the pink sweater girl says, "Hi, I'm Compa, a nurse-in-training. Hope you'll take care of me and my friends."

I still gave out a doubting yet confused face, and switching my attention to the brown-haired girl, she began to introduce herself too, "Hi there. The name's IF. Glad to meet you."

"LIKE HELL I'M GLAD TO MEET YOU! Ow!"

I feel up my forehead, and noticed that there's a bandage on the right side of my forehead. "Why do I have a bandage on?"

Compa then enthusiastically answered, "We found you in an epileptic state with an acute bleeding, so we brought you up here, on your bed."

I look around, and yes, it is my room. The PC with the busted monitor is there, my CPU is still alive, and I'm resting on my own bed. "Since when did I pass out?"

"I think it was about 30 minutes ago."

So it's 10 pm now. Huh, this is quite a day.

"So, um, IF and Compa, how did you guys get here? I do know you guys, and I know that you are from another dimension. So, what gives?!"

"You'll know once Nep, Gear and Histy are here."

"So, the ones I heard making a ruckus in my kitchen were Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire?"

"Eh?! How'd you know their names?" Compa asks me. Well, it is obvious.

"You see, here, you guys are video game characters..."

I do feel awkward now, since I didn't talk to girls when I was still in school. It's summer, actually, so I've been busy making videos. I didn't think I'd talk to IF and Compa in person. The featured word of the day: Wow.

Then, I start to get up. Wobbling a bit, but I manage to recover. "So..."

"Where are those three, you ask? Come on..." IF tells me.

Something tells me that my life has drastically changed... And it's NOT for the better.

* * *

"I told you not to mess with another person's stuff..."

"Aww... But he wouldn't mind, right? I mean, who can deny this cute little face of mine..."

"Goodness, sis, please listen to Histy..."

I take notice of the conversation in my living room and I hide for a while. IF asked, "Why are you hiding?"

"Uh... I don't want to interrupt their conversation... That or I know of Histy's wrath..."

Okay, so for the appearance of the three, Nep's still old Nep, with the hoodie dress, D-pad clips, sky blue and white stockings, and that ditzy face of hers. Gear is also the same long haired girl wearing one D-pad clip, a seifuku with a yellow ribbon, and I take notice of the N-Gear at the belt wrapped around her right thigh. Histy... Well... Not the same old one, and with that, I mean, she's totally human now. Short blonde, but she still wears her outfit as a Planeptune Oracle. I think to myself, "If you look at them like normal girls, you'd really fall in love with their appearances... If you really like 2D girls, at least..."

I also take note of the book that hit me. Maybe this is Histy's tome...

"See, this guy has me in a picture, I'm sure he won't mind if..."

I suddenly get out of hiding, "What the heck are you doing with my physical copy of Mega Nep V2?! That thing is a hell of a game to buy, woman! Don't make me earn a hell lot of money again!"

"Nepu!"

"Oh, it seems he's fine now. Let us introduce ourselves, my name's Histoire."

"I-I'm Nepgear..."

"Main heroine of this fanfiction, Nep-Nep!"

"Sure... This is not a fanfic though... And I mean if this was, this is garbage..."

 ** _"Woah, slow down there Masteralz-kun! You're injuring my dignity here, dammit!" Author Middonaito shouted in anger._**

I clear my throat. Yep. NOT for the better, but I kinda hear those guys screaming at me for having five girls in my home. Yikes.

"Well, I'm Minamoto Minazuki, and may I ask... Why are you people here?"

The five stare at each other. Oh man, here comes the cliche bad backstory...

"We are just here for a study of your dimension..."

Oh. That was anti-climatic. But.

"But that email said you guys need MY help... What did that mean?"

"It meant we need you to be our host! For the Planeptune group!"

What. Hey, this doesn't make any sense.

"But, won't you... you know... since there aren't any people believing in you?"

"Nah, this dimension's people's feelings towards us is enough!" Guess who said that.

"*sigh* Dammit! All of this doesn't make sense! Oh..."

I get an idea.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna need help and I'm getting advice!" then I show them a picture of him. You know who.

"Why are you..."

I sigh and turned around. "I'm getting advice from Noble. Don't worry. "

And I walk to my room. I take out a temporary monitor. The old-fashioned kind. Okay... There we go...

I Tweet to him.

* * *

Noble, I need your help. [picture attachment]

Hope he gets...

Oh, he's calling through Skype? Wah?

 _*click*_

"Ahem, Mr. Noble... I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

Ren's POV

Ugh... Why? Just why? How did I even survive that explosion?! Damn virus email...

"Uh... Big bro?" Tomoka peeked in.

"If it's about the computer, so sorry, sis!"

"No... Some strangers are here..." my face turned pale.

"Wah?! Why did you let strangers in?!"

Tomoka then nervously answered, "But... I didn't... They somehow appeared out of nowhere..."

Out of nowhere?!

"*sigh* Alright..."

I take out a baseball bat. Better hope those baseball lessons I got could help me.

I went out of the family computer room. And went to the living room... And...

"N-no way..."


	3. Shopping

AUTHOR NOTES:

Hello, ya danks! Author Middonaito, still kicking alive! Remember back in 'I Never Expected', when I said I was gonna update 'The Lone CPU' or 'A Knight in Gamindustri'? Screw that. XD Anyway, replies, replies:

Email to JustUsingARandomName:

Glad you liked that second chapter. And welp... You'll find out soon enough, since I made 2 chapters about the reveal, I think. Ehh… actually… let's just do it here... Yeah... Those 2 chapters will be about Minamoto slowly learning that Ren has the Lastation sisters as guests. _*mumbles "Well, I screwed up the surprise…"*_

Oh, I forgot to ask last chapter, but, did you know Ren's email is a reference? What reference though? Hehe...

And surprise, surprise... I had to redo this chapter because I found lots of plotholes… and I had to plug them up... That didn't sound right...

So, now we proceed to the third chapter, the shopping chapter!

 **/ MIDDOSTATION ENDS HERE**

* * *

7:00 am.

"Yeah, I'm having a bit of a problem with life, so I have to slow down with the uploads..." I apologetically said on camera. This actually sucks, but I can't complain. I have 5 girls to take care of. The Planeptune girls even. Well, I got 1 million yen now, thank God for Mom.

Let me type some stuff down on my shopping list (thank God for to-do writing apps).

* * *

To-do list: take note for shopping (today)

Budget (all the money I literally have rn): 1,002,595 yen

People: 6, including me

Nep: pudding mix, I dunno, that girl is craving for pudding, but clothes are priority number 1.

Nepgear: a phone maybe, clothes prioritized though.

IF: Phones, cheap ones XD. Clothes prioritized.

Compa: Still, clothes are prioritized.

Histy: maybe some books? Plus... You get the idea, me...

Me: that new HD monitor, lolz, not seriously. Food supplies, coupons prioritized.

* * *

I stretch my arms. Morning. Yep. It'll take 4 hours to render my new vlog. Best leave it on, with a password lock for privacy. *type* *type* *type*

There we go! Oh, I gotta make breakfast first.

* * *

7:15 am.

*whistling*

Cooking, cooking...

"Singing something cliche while cooking, oh yeah~"

Simple sunny side up. Yeah, not the master of cooking, but meh... As long as the Planeptune girls eat it, I'm off the hook... Come to think of it, no one's up yet...

*yawn*

Speak of the devil, Histy's up...

"Morning, Minamoto..."

I enthusiastically greet her, "Good morning to you too, Histy! So, how did it go with Noble?"

"I did not think someone on Earth had much knowledge about us..."

"I did made you explain everything to him, just so that I can get advice and stuff..."

I look back at my cooking.

"Cooking early? But Neptune won't be up until maybe 10..."

"Then, I'll just let her find her food..." I said with a smirk.

"Wow... Did not think you were so evil..."

"Eh... I try... Anyway, I have to go after cooking... Just leave some for Gear, IF and Compa, k?"

"Where, I might ask?"

I look back at Histy. "Well, I have to get you girls some normal clothing. Everyone here might think you're Neptunia cosplayers once you get out..."

But there's one problem... I don't know how to pick girls' clothes. I can't just take them along though... Ah!

I ring up Ren's phone. (Almost forgot to tell you guys, we also exchanged cellphone numbers.)

*ring*

Hope he isn't busy with something...

* * *

Ren's POV (Flashback to a few hours earlier)

 _N-no way..._

 _H-how did..._

 _Ha… what?! T-Tomoka?! Wha?!_

 _"Looks like he's our host. Greetings, I am Noire and this is Uni. Be thankful that you're my host for this experiment..."_

 _I stand there with a stupid face._

 _N-No-Noire?! What in the?!_

* * *

7:15 am

I still can't believe Noire chose my household as their Earth hosts... Guess I'm gonna overwork myself more.

"*yawn*" Oh...

"H-hey, Kai..." I say to my youngest brother. He's what you call an 'emo' of sorts. I don't even know why he became an emo... Peer pressure maybe? "Ehem... Well..."

"If you're talking about explaining our situation to Miss Noire and Miss Uni, I've taken care of it, you're welcome," he replied. He might be an emo, but he's really level-headed. Makes me think that his emo look is just... a look.

*ring* *ring*

Huh? Who could that be?

[Calling: Minamoto]

Masteralz? Why is he calling me for?

*beep* "Ren Tohsaki speaking."

 _"Hey, it's Minamoto and... I need your help with something..."_ Something?

"Huh? What is it?"

 _"Well... Erm... Uh... Do you have knowledge of women's fashion?"_

"Dude, you do know that's not my sector of specialty," I replied. Why does he need advice for women's fashion? Oh, unless...

"Ohoho, Masteralz had a girlfriend eh?"

 _"What in the?! No, dude, besides, I just want to gift 5 girls with some clothes and-"_

"Wow, didn't know you had a harem, dude... *snickers*"

 _"Oh, shut up..."_

And then I got an idea. "Hold for one moment, Minamoto..."

"Hey, Tomoka! I need your help with something!"

And my brown haired sister peeked through her room's doorway. "W-what is it, big bro? I just woke up, you know..." she answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Here, take this..."

"Huh, what for?" she asked me. I tilted my head, gesturing her to answer the phone.

"Hi, Tomoka Tohsaki speaking..."

 _"Huh? Are you Ren's sister?"_ Oh, I think I left it on loudspeakers. Oh well, now you readers can hear the conversation... Wait what?

"Yes, I am, why?"

 _"Well, would you mind if I ask you to help me buy some girls' clothes?"_

"No, not at all, as long as it's not for something perverted..."

 _"Wha? Never mind, well, I'll just..."_

"Let's just meet up at the mall, ok? Mister..."

 _"Minamoto."_

"Okay, Minamoto-san, mall, 8 am, ok?"

 _"Alright."_

*hangs up*

Wow... Wonder why he has to gift 5 girls with clothes...

* * *

Minamoto's POV

*hangs up*

Well, that's that. Alright, I better get there early so that I can buy food supplies. I don my black hoodie. Okay, shoes check, I think I'm good to go!

"Hey... Minamoto..."

I turn around. I see Nep's already up. That's unusual. So unusual.

"…can I borrow your computer? I wanna check something out..." so she woke up just for that?

"Sorry, woman, but you can't, I still have my video rendering, plus... You can't go to the internet..."

"Why not?"

"YOU CAN'T WOMAN! YOU'LL BE SCARRED FOR DEAR LIFE!" you guys know what I mean. *cough* Neptunia lewds *cough*

"I won't come back till like 10 to 12, ok? Take care of the house for me."

Nep then answered, "Yes, sir!" complete with a military salute. I facepalm.

"Oh, whatevs, Nep, I'm going... Bye..."

* * *

8:01 am

I look at my watch. Hmm... Where's Ren's sister? Well, I already have my food supplies. Praise the inventor of coupons! Now that I've noticed, this place is SWARMING with that new anime merch. I think it was Re:Zero or something. What amazes me the most is that the merch is featured for two of the girl characters. I think their names were Emilia and Rem. Uh... I think I'm going off track.

"Hey, aren't you Masteralz-san?"

Hm? A petite sandy brown haired girl with brown eyes approached me. She's wearing... Of course, casual wear, duh. Her face reminds me of Ren. Is she...

"…Tomoka-chan? It's me, Minamoto," I greet her.

"Minamoto-san?! You're Masteralz-san?!"

"You know my YouTube name too, huh?"

And she enthusiastically answered, "My big bro watches your videos! So you met him yesterday?!"

I give her a nod. We're at the mall entrance, by the way. "So... Shall we?"

* * *

Kai's POV

"You're already going, big bro?" I ask my brother, who's wearing his white long-sleeved polo shirt with a black vest. Why does he always have to overwork himself? He makes me and Tomoka worry.

"Yeah, I have to work more now, right? I mean, we have 2 new people with us..."

"Just… Don't overwork yourself to the point where you have some untreatable disease. We don't want to lose you too. Okay? Promise me that, big bro," I remind him. Of course, he's my hero. He's been working hard for us for seven years. Shifting between part-time jobs to studying and vice versa is difficult, but he pulls it off for us. Now he also has to work for Miss Noire and Miss Uni's sake.

"Oh, sheesh, lil man. I won't," he assures me, patting my head. I put on a pouty (doubting) face. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," he answered while putting on a ribbon. Right now, his part-time job is being a waiter.

"Bye now," he said as he went through the doorway. Closing the door, I look back to our new household members.

"I suppose I can tell you two a story or two..."

* * *

Minamoto's POV

9:46 am

"You aren't getting me to go inside," I said while holding myself like a crybaby.

"Come on, you have to, right? I mean, you said 'all' types of women's wear..." Tomoka reasoned. I did, but...

I retort, "I can't… it's because..."

I point at the shop's signage, "…that's a damn LINGERIE SHOP! And you know men get weird stares when they're inside a shop like that... I thought you could do me a solid and buy 5 pairs for me, with these sizes..." I hand her my phone and opened my Notes app. Not gonna read them out though, no way in hell!

She read through it, and I swore I saw her giving me the 'this guy is a hopeless pervert' look. I cry cartoon style. NOT FOR THE BETTER!

* * *

Third Person's POV

While Minamoto is being a wimp, we find the Planeptune girls following him in the mall. There goes his computer and belongings. Oh, wait... One, two, three… well, at least Histoire and IF were in their right minds. I twirl my pen around, while looking at a notebook that has the words, 'Author Middonaito's notes'.

"*sigh* Why did this bastard give me his notes?"

Well, anyway... Looks like Nep is leading the group, followed by Nepgear and Compa. Oh man, people's stares. Yep, GONNA be so awkward for them...

"Hi there, fan!" and Nep is not giving a damn. *clap*

"Sis, I don't think I like this attention," Nepgear said. Yes, woman, yes, be the sane man of the group!

"Me too, Nep-Nep," Compa also said. Yes, smack that into the fourth wall breaker's face!

"Oh, shucks, girls, just enjoy the spotlight, we get to be gleaming celebrities right now," and I facepalm to her answer. Geez, Nep, don't you see the guys here are giving you girls the perv stare?!

"Should I bash em up?"

"Holy! Don't! Geez, Linda, you too?" I say to the girl with me. Yeah, I'm with Linda, or Underling. Surprise, surprise. Also, surprise, my name is Third Person. No, seriously. My name is Third Person. No joke.

"Oh, whatever, c'mon Linda. I also have to buy you proper clothing, or else the cops will jail you."

*sigh* Look out for those three, Minamoto.

* * *

Minamoto's POV

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I shouted as Tomoka kept pulling my right arm.

"You. Have. To."

I cry cartoon style again. "No! Please! For the sake of my dignity, Tomoka-chan!" and people stared at me like I'm some kind of retard. Ehhh... Oh, man! I'm making it worse for me! And when I looked around... Crud.

What are they doing here?!


	4. The Experiment, Histy, and Collabs

Third Person's POV

Alright, last time on Gamindustri to Earth, our protagonist Minamoto Minazuki decided to shop for clothes, for the Planeptune girls to wear. Along the way, he got to meet Tomoka Tohsaki, Ren's younger sister. And-

"When do I get to bash stuff, Third?"

"Goddammit! No, Linda! Plus, put the damn top that I bought for you! You're not covering ANYTHING with your current top!"

"Ugh, fine..." Linda answered, annoyed, while going to the mall's bathroom.

"What I can't conceive is how people haven't noticed and weirded out by her grayish skin and green hair, eh, I'll never know," I shrug off the thought and took my attention to Middonaito's notes. "*sigh* Why am I partnered up with Underling, Middonaito? Well, I don't really mind, but, come on!"

I lift up the bangs covering my left eye, just to see correctly. Hmm... Looks like Minamoto's in a pickle. Let's switch it over to him now.

* * *

Minamoto's POV

Crud! Why are they here?! My house is gonna get ransa- Oh, looks like IF and Histy were in their right minds. God, Nep, jeez...

"Something wrong, Minamoto-san?"

"Eh, n-nothing wrong, Tomoka-chan... Nothing wrong..." I trail off. What are they doing? Why are they coming here? Oh. Oh no.

"Heya, Minamoto! Why is that girl trying to pull you by the arm?"

"Eheh..."

Then, Tomoka looked at me, and said, "You know these three, Minamoto-san?"

"You remember what I said earlier in the call? They're the three of them…"

"Ah! Looks like you're saved then, Minamoto-san... Hehe..."

Yeah, thank God. Now I have to worry about people thinking that I'm retarded. Just why?

* * *

11:46 am

Some 2 hours past, and they (I mean Tomoka and the girls) got along pretty well. So, Tomoka helped Nep and co with their underwear (I dunno if they bought swimwear. I was hanging out next to the entrance). After that, we just went on a shopping spree, not really a shopping spree, but it sounds like it, and I had to restrain them. Restrain Nep before she goes after a pudding store, Gear before she reaches the tech shop, and... Well, I didn't have to restrain Compa, honestly. So it's all good, all in all.

Then, we all decided to go home.

"See you, Minazuki-san!" and now she called me by my last name. With an honorific even. Ren must've taught his siblings respect. Kudos, Ren.

* * *

"We're back home," I called out as I opened the door. To be welcomed by IF. "What took you so long, Minamoto?"

"These three," I answered while throwing my thumb to my back.

"*sigh* Histoire, I found the three…"

And after some yadda-yadda lecture from Histy (towards Nep and co for escaping…), I open up my PC to upload the newly rendered video.

[Uploading estimated time of finish: about 4 hours]

Dammit.

* * *

Tomoka's POV (Flashback to earlier)

 _"Say, Minamoto-san... Are they cosplayers?" I ask Minazuki-san, pointing to the three girls with us. I do think they're pulling off the costume and character very well._

 _"Yeah, you could say that..." he answered. I thought I heard some hesitation from him but never mind._

 _"No, no, we're not cos-" the Neptune cosplayer tried to say, then Minazuki-san covered her mouth. "N-never mind what she tried to say, she's a bit too immersed in portraying Nep very well, hehe..." he nervously answered. Hmm… something's off..._

 _"See you, Minazuki-san!" I said as I waved goodbye to them. The four also waved goodbye. And I'm all by myself now._

 _"I could swear the three pull off the characters very well, to the point where you'd think they're actually them... Wonder if Noire-san knows something about this..." I mutter to myself as I stroll down the street to our house._

* * *

Real time.

"I'm back," I called out, and Kai appeared. "Oh, welcome back, big sis..."

"Is big bro on his job?"

"Yeah, also I got some information from Miss Noire..."

"Save that for later, Kai, I also have to ask Noire-san something..." I tell him while I walk to the living room, where Noire-san and Uni were sitting on the couch, watching TV. (I believe Uni and I are the same age or near each other's age gap. Ahem, big bro is 18 but looks like a 16-year-old, I'm 15, that explains why I address Minamoto with san, and Kai is 13.)

"Uh, Noire-san... Can I ask you something?"

Then Noire-san looked back at me and answered, "Hm? What is it, Tomoka? And just drop the -san when we're at home, ok?"

"Ok, Noire, then, are... The other goddesses here?"

* * *

Minamoto's POV

2:23 am.

"*yawn*"

Yes, I'm still awake at 2:23 in the evening. That's because I have to plot out the budget for the 6 of us. Well, it was easier when I was still alone, but now that I have 5 girls to take care of, I have to be careful when spending money. Which makes me wonder, are the other CPUs here? Hmm... I twirl around my pen. Oh man.

It was then I noticed someone coming to me with a flashlight. Eek, so bright!

"Why are you still up, Minamoto?"

"Eh, Histy? Why are YOU up so early?" I told Histy, now wearing the pajamas I bought for her. Well, all the girls have their own pajamas, just so you know.

"Well, I do wake up early back in Planeptune, because I have to take care of duties that Neptune and Nepgear haven't done..."

"Hm. That makes sense."

A few moments of silence linger the air. Ah!

"Say Histy... Why are you and the Planeptune girls here on Earth? I mean, your nation needs you girls and all... So what gives?"

Histy then stared intenly at me. "You see, we're planning to merge Gamindustri and Earth together..."

"What? Sorry, no offense, but I think that won't work out very well, you see, your tech is advanced, ours is outdated, while here, there are some lecherous people, terrorists, criminals, and the like..."

"That's why you are part of the experiment..."

I stare at her with a dumb face. "What? What experiment?"

"The experiment where we study Earth's culture... And the people, where you come in..."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"You do know of the Shift Period right?"

Shift Period? "That time when Gamindustri's people find another CPU to put faith into? Typical event on the console competition…" I mutter the last sentence.

"What was that, Minamoto?"

"Ah, nothing. So what does this experiment have to do with the CPU Shift Period, Histy?"

"We're trying our best to make it less affective than usual, then we stumbled upon your world, Earth, a world where almost all of us have followers... A world that can help us avoid the crisis that can be caused by the Shift Period..."

"Hmm... It still doesn't make sense, the mail, first of all... Why did it blow up on others' while I get to be the host and all?"

"All your questions will be answered in due time, Minamoto... Anyway, back on topic, why are you still awake?" Histy decided to change the topic.

"Well, I have to make a budget for the 6 of us... And it puts quite a strain on my head..."

"Ah, that reminds me... Sorry if we're being a hassle to you..." Histy... Apologized? What for?

"Ah, t-there's no need to apologize, you know. It's fun having you five around sometimes. And don't worry about me, I have a YouTube channel, so I've been dealing with hassles before you girls came along…"

"You sure about that, Minamoto?" Histy asked, and what's with the pink blush on her face all of a sudden? I shrug off the thought, might be misunderstanding.

"I'm sure, well anyways, I have to set this up, so..." I tilt my head, gesturing her to get back to sleep, since she's not the Oracle of Planeptune now, just an ordinary human girl.

It was then that Histy got an idea. "Why don't I help you?"

I think for a moment, and decided to accept her offer. I nod in agreement, and she decided to sit... On my lap? What? Right now, I'm blushing, no joke.

"What's the big idea, Histy? Now I can't see my notebook very much now," I tell her as I try to see.

"You do know of my height, right?"

"Y-yeah, but couldn't you have just used your tome or something?" I scratch my cheek. Not complaining, but this is embarrassing for me.

"I-I know that this is embarrassing, but please..." Histy answered. With an embarrassed tone. Phew.

*mumbling*

Hmm? I look at one of the guest rooms...

"Minamoto and Histy sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" N-Nep!

"Eh..."

"Neptune! How are you up at this hour?!"

"Oh, what a couple... I'm quite jealous, Histy, since I should be his main shipping pair for this story..."

And I just covered my head with my hands, like what you do when an earthquake comes. "Ugh... Now Nep has something to tease me with..." I mutter.

* * *

Unknown POV

"It'll only work out when…"

Recording Overwatch at 2 in the morning, what a life. And yep, I'm getting the hang of Tracer...

"Alright, another victory! And that is all for-"

Oh. Oh my. I have an awesome idea! Yes!

"Ahem, next episode, I'll play with Masteralz! Watch out boys and gals, collab!" Best idea ever!

"Alright, that is all, FancyTux here! See you later, dear subscribers!"

*beep*

Phew, I need a break. 2 hours of Overwatch can take some energy away, even for a pro gamer like me...

"Master, she's back now..." my maid called out.

"*sigh* Alright. She better not have bought another BL game," I mutter as I descend the stairs.

* * *

Minamoto's POV

7:42 am

Trying to forget what happened earlier, I check out my mail for any new stuff, and...

* * *

From fancytuxemfancy (Yahoo)

Hi, Masteralz. Just wanna ask you something. Mind if we collaborate in an Overwatch episode? That'll be awesome if we did. Well, that's just all, okay? Reply back.

* * *

FancyTux wants to collab with me? What?

Ahem, just to let you guys know, FancyTux is a gaming-oriented YouTube channel with 34078 subscribers. He's known for his formal introduction and voice. Currently, his identity is unknown.

* * *

Reply:

Wow, really? Then alright, if that's okay with you, what time?

* * *

I wait for a reply, and a few minutes later.

* * *

From fancytuxemfancy (Yahoo)

Later this afternoon, 1 pm, catch you later. Oh, here's my user: tuxedoman43

* * *

Hm. Okay then, alright! Then we're set! Collab with FancyTux is a go!


	5. Games, Identities, and Ren's Secret

AUTHOR NOTES:

[Currently playing: Halsey - Colors]

So, it's Middonaito. This is so embarrassing for me to say, but I have to inform you guys that I Never Expected is 'frozen' or... Temporarily discontinued. Why? Because of life, some hate reviews from guests (who didn't even give some tips to improve my fic *sigh*), working on an original named Magica and co-writing my friend KuroganeNoir's Filipino Wattpad comedic love advice book named Advice Mula sa Inexperienced (Advice from Someone Inexperienced), and I grew to like writing this fanfic, along with CPU-Knights, which I'm not stopping even if it gets a lot of hate, I wanna see it from start to end. Basically, I have a lot of work to do... Anyways, so I got new reviews. And here's my reply.

Email to JustUsingARandomName:

Glad you're liking the story so far. Hope you continue to tune in.

Email to Guest:

Lolz, NepNowa forever? _*whispers "Don't worry. I ship 'em too..."*_ And yeah, I'm actually shipping Histy and Minakkun (this nickname's to be introduced in this chapter). Didn't think I'd ship them. XD

And... Basically a lot of school stuff is about to go down, so it'll be slow updates. *sighs sadly*

And again, please, when reviewing as guest, if you hate my fic, tell me about it, is it some parts of it? All of it? Heck, even all the fics I've published? Just leave some words, and that'll help me improve.

Without further ado, let's go on.

 _ **/ MIDDOSTATION ENDS HERE**_

* * *

9:57 am

Currently eating breakfast. And the funniest thing happened...

While I was out getting some more food supplies, Nep decided to cook. And guess what? She almost caught the house on fire. Well, the other girls didn't know, so… Now, we're eating some sunny side up eggs. I was supposed to cook some good breakfast, but man, now I have to clean the place up...

I take out my smartphone, and decided to search for FancyTux on Google. Here's some of his details:

Who IS FancyTux? The Gaming Marshmello Keeps his Identity (by Amir Kazahn)

FancyTux's identity is unknown, since he uses a bucket-like mask, like Marshmello. All that's known is that he's at least the same age as me, 16 and has a Japanese accent when speaking English. He's often seen in his videos wearing a formal attire consisting of a tuxedo and black pants. Fans always ask in his comments for his face reveal, but so far, none. He has been dubbed as the gamer version of Marshmello when it comes to hiding his identity...

*sigh* How am I gonna make a cool collab gameplay with someone who doesn't reveal his identity?

"Are you okay, Minakkun?" Hm? Minakkun? That's me, right? I turn around.

"Hm? What, Compa?"

"You seem... Not yourself..."

"Well," I scratch the back of my head, "…I have a… little something that just popped up, but there's no worry about it, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ah, no, this is my problem, okay? Don't worry..." I pat her head to assure her.

* * *

FancyTux's POV

I wonder how this will turn out. I mean, I KNOW Masteralz, as a classmate though... His name's Minamoto, right? I fight with him back at school because I want to hide my gamer side. No one must know. No one at school must know. But, I have a bad feeling about collabing with 'him'.

"Looks like you're thinking of something again," the woman with me asked. We're both playing a cooperative game. Portal 2. And I do say, she's not so bad. Having a gamer as a friend... That is...

"D-don't worry about me... Just... Hey, what are you doing?!" She's already reaching for a CD... With... Of course...

"I thought I'd use this opportunity to play a BL game instead but..."

"You sneaky woman!"

That is if I can understand her boy's love visual novel addiction! God! She has a boy as her company, God!

* * *

Minamoto's POV

1:00 pm

"Hello, everybody, FancyTux here..."

"And how's it going! Masteralz here!"

"AND WE'RE HAVING AN OVERWATCH GAMEPLAY!"

It's time… time to not suck! I ready my keyboard and mouse. Match found!

2 hours later...

3:00 pm. No sign of FancyTux's voice. It's been at least an hour since he last talked, so I've been silent this whole time. And wow, since last hour, FancyTux is damn dominating! I didn't expect him to be so good... Too good!

"Dude, wow! FancyTux, you are killing it!"

"Why thank you, young gentleman..."

"Yeah, that's- wait, who are you?"

Hey, who is this? A girl's voice answered me. A mature one, even. I don't encounter gamer girls that much, so this is rare and surprising... "Are you FancyTux's mom or..."

"Oh no, I am not his mom, but he's hosting me for the moment..." Hosting? Is this...

"Wait, are you Vert?!"

"Oh, how do you know my name?" Jackpot!

"No way! FancyTux is hosting you?!"

"Why are you asking?" Vert asked.

"Well, I'm hosting the Planeptune girls so..."

Vert then answered, "So you're Minamoto Minazuki, huh?"

I ask her, "How have you known my name, may I ask?"

"From Chika. It seemed like Neptune was the one who kept sending her Oracle's host request email to many people in Japan in the effort to find the Earth human named Minamoto Minazuki, that's you..." I sweatdrop. So Nep was spamming messages just to track me down... Really? She should've had Histy track me down, than indirectly inflicting damage to many people.

"Eh? What?"

"Don't you know? The Oracles should ALWAYS accompany us..."

"No, no, I was talking about what Neptune did to just track me down. But, about that Oracle thing, I don't think that's really correct and thought out well... What if your n ation crumbles?"

"You question Chika coming along with me, but you're not questioning Histoire coming along with Neptune..."

"Hmm... Touche, Vert..." Touche indeed. Well anyways...

"Why did you choose FancyTux?"

"Tuckson Kosaki is a perfect host candidate, he's-" Tuckson Kosaki?!

"No way! That jerk's FancyTux?! And he says he hates gamers!"

"May I ask what relation do you have with my host?"

I answer Vert, "He's a damn rich kid jerk! I mean, he says gamers don't have a life, always pins me with trouble, and sometimes... Tch..."

"So it seems like he doesn't want to show his gamer side..." Vert pointed out. I think for a while. That is a logical(?) explanation for why he acts such a way to gamers like me...

"I dunno. That's kinda stupid..."

"Everyone has a secret that they have to hide, Minamoto-kun..."

"I guess you're right. Oops, I gotta go. FancyTux already recorded this, right?"

"Yes, about an hour ago..."

"Then, I gotta go then. Have to fix up stuff."

"It's hard to handle five girls, Minamoto-kun?"

"No, having a YouTube channel is."

And just like that, I exited Overwatch, along with the voice chat with Vert. I gotta tell Histy about this. I gotta know more about this experiment...

* * *

A few days later...

Okay, so a few days passed, and Histy contacted Chika to come over here, as well as Tuckson and Vert. And right now, I don't feel like meeting up with that damn rich-kid-who-hides-his-gamer-side-and-picks-a-fight-with-me. Okay, that was a long nickname, I know. But that's how I resent Tuckson. He's like a jock in personality. We always get involved in (verbal) fights that the heads of the school don't even care anymore, like it has become a common thing.

In other news, I tried to contact Ren for some time, but he hasn't replied to my texts, calls, or even email. What's up with that?

"Minakkun, they're here..."

"Okay, Compa. Coming..."

I get off my chair, turned at the door, opened it, and here comes...

"Minazuki..." Tch, that ticked tone.

"Kosaki..." I answer, implying annoyance.

"Now, now, you two... We are not here to fight," someone behind Tuckson said. It was Chika.

"U-uh, yes, Miss Chika..."

"Now, may we and my dear Vert enter?"

I put on a smile, "Most certainly..." trailing off after gazing at Tuckson. He then looked at me, implying the "You think I'm amused as well?" feel. Then, the three of them entered.

"As expected of Minazuki, such a mediocre living room... Heh."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I answer, gritting my teeth. And he looked at me with a smug look. Why the hell did we collaborate then?!

"Please, you two. Claw each other later, okay?"

"Okay, IF. Well, anyway, Histy, care to explain the whole experiment?"

"Oh, it seems like Minamoto-kun and Histoire have now become close," Vert remarked. "Really?"

"That's not the point right now, Lady Vert. Okay, are you sure about learning of the experiment, Minamoto? I mean..."

"It'll be hard for the author to make up an exposition, right?"

I quickly look at Neptune with an unamused face. "Save the fourth wall breaks for later, Nep. I want to know, Histy. Tuckson here might be itching to know too..."

"Eh, not as much, Minazuki. And why did you call me by my first name?"

"Oh, is it bad... FancyTux?" I mischievously answer and he became triggered.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE A COLLAB WITH YOU, MASTERALZ!"

"SAME HERE, FANCYTUX!"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"

Kosaki and I froze up when Histy shouted. Oh, man, what did we invoke?!

"We're here to talk about the Gamindustri to Earth experiment, not see our hosts fight with each other. Minamoto Minazuki, Tuckson Kosaki, can you please try to be friends?"

Tuckson and I looked at each other, a little spark clashed from our eyes, but then this is Histy's request... "*sigh* Fine, Histy, but don't expect me and him to get along so much..."

"Same here, uh... Miss Histoire, right?"

"Oh fine, but please listen..."

* * *

"Phew, good thing the author decided to skip the exposition. We don't need that when I'm here!"

"Oh, shut up Nep. Anyway, let me summarize. Basically, it was first Histy's idea to come to Earth and try to find a way to lessen the effects of the Shift Period. But then, Nep decided to spill it out in one of the meetings with all the CPUs, and now they're all staying on Earth with the same goal in mind, right? But the primary intention is to migrate, or even merge, Gamindustri to Earth."

"I kinda don't understand all of this, since I didn't know of Hyperdimension Neptunia until now, but I kinda do."

"Well, I'm glad that you two understand the predicament..." Histy answered.

Chika added, "I'm even surprised that Planeptune's host has an idea with all of this..."

"Well, that's Minazuki for you, Hakozaki-san..."

I look at Tuckson with a peculiar face. Wow, never thought I'd hear that from him...

I look at the time. 11:25 am.

Oh shoot. "Listen, why don't you guys stay here for lunch? I just need to buy some food supplies from the supermarket part of the mall, though..."

Vert then nodded her head, "I'm interested to learn about Minamoto-kun more..."

And then, out of nowhere, Tuckson leaned to my ear and whispered, "Hey, would you mind if I come along? I feel like if I stay here, Vert's gonna force me to play another BL game..."

I first doubted his intentions, but I do understand the pain of BL and any related stuff... *cough* Boku *cough*

"All right, Tuckson's coming along... See you girls then."

* * *

All right. Not happy about Tuckson coming along, but I don't have a choice. Alright, we're at the mall.

For awhile, we've been exchanging glares at each other. And I think the people are already weirded out, so I decided to stop. I look around for something interesting, and hey!

Would you look at that? It's Ren! Along with his siblings... And two girls? "Psst... Tuckson."

"What are you- Hey, that's the guy I got some good comments from! Ren Tohsaki, was it?"

But I didn't mind what he said, what I'm focused on is the two girls. Both raven-haired, one has her hair in twintails... Twintails...

"Yo, Minazuki, you okay?"

Oh, snap! Oh my God! Woah!

"That's it, I'm calling the ment-"

"NOIRE AND UNI!"

"Hate to ask, Minazuki, but... The who now?"


	6. Ren's Secret

AUTHOR NOTES:

[BGM: Mike Ault/Ether - Breathing Underwater (Ether Remix)]

Waddup, waddup! Author Middonaito here, and I'm back with a Gamindustri to Earth chapter. Yes, while I was reading the reviews, you guys mentioned that "this is one of those crazy fanfictions" and yes, I know that. AND I LOVE IT! Why? Because this is gonna challenge me to make a good explanation as to how Gamindustri and Earth could merge together. Just remember, this is still an experiment, like what Histoire said in the last few chapters. They're studying the possibility. And they have a little help from some higher ups. Anyway, the next chapter will follow up maybe later or tomorrow, since I already worked on it since chapter 5. Sadly, it's a bit... 'exposition-y'? Well, anyways...

Reply to France Shellby:

I don't think you can consider them as YouTube rivals, but just two simpletons who can't get along. *snickers* Anyway, I can explain why I don't update quick, and that is... An honor student's life is hard. I have to maintain an average grade of 90 or more, and making fanfictions while doing that strains me, even if it's just 1000 words or more in the span of 30 minutes or more... And I have a science project right now that involves a 20-slide or more presentation about a 30-page lesson about geometric optics. And it's Ren 'Tohsaki', not 'Tohsaka', and I'm fully aware of the fate/stay night anime.

Reply to Holix (Guest Review):  
Answer is above. Lolz.

Reply to ArcherShirou:  
Well, thank you. Nice to hear that, especially since this is my most popular fanfiction to date. *snickers*

Okay, that is all. Now if you excuse me, I have to watch some more Magic Kaito 1412, because I want to write a crossover of it and I want to finish it after a year of not watching it. Peace.

 **/ MIDDOSTATION ENDS HERE**

* * *

Tuckson's POV

"Uh... Who are you?" I ask in a skeptic way.

"You don't know me? Well, it's not like I want to get noticed here, anyway..."

I look at the raven-haired twintailed girl with amazement. "Oh my God, a real life tsundere! Ahaha!"

Okay, you guys may be wondering how I'm talking casually to this 'Noire' girl. Minamoto will fill you in on the details, aight?

* * *

Minamoto's POV (Earlier)

"NOIRE AND UNI!"

"Hate to ask, Minazuki, but... The who now?"

I quickly take hold of Kosaki's shoulder. "Look there... You see those two girls?"

"Yeah... What about them?" he asked. He grinned at me. Dude, did you brush your teeth? Those are some gold-ish teeth right there! And here I thought you were some 'perfect gentleman'.

"Those are Noire and Uni, goddess and candidate for Lastation..."

And Kosaki batted his eye, "So like Vert and that purple haired ditz?"

"Like Vert and Neptune, yes..."

"What's so interesting, then?" Kosaki gave an unamused face. What the heck? "Dude, that's because I KNOW the guy hosting them! I thought it would be someone like Hiroshi Fujita or whatever, but to think it's Ren who's hosting them?!"

"Hiroshi... Fujita?"

"You'll understand once you read the fanfic of it... Anyway..."

I put on a (semi-serious) thinking face. Well, I can't just go in there and say, "Hey, Ren! What a coincidence. And hey, it's Noire and Uni...", cause that's a no good event. What to do, what to do...

Oh yes! I have the solution right beside me! I look at Kosaki and smiled, "I don't like where this is going..." he said.

"I need you to meet up with Ren."

"Wat," His face is still unamused.

"Come on, it's a good chance to meet a fan. And a tsundere..."

And suddenly, Kosaki became interested, "A tsundere? A tsundere, you say?"

I sweatdrop, "Uh, yeah, why did you-"

*Tuckson runs off*

OH MY GOD! He just dashed off to Ren's location. I didn't think he has interests on anime girl tropes... Eh... The world works in different ways. I hide, just in case.

* * *

Tuckson's POV

If what Minazuki said was true, then I get a once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet a real life tsundere, man! I admit, I'm a closet otaku. That's why I fight with Minazuki, remember? Oh my God! This is gonna be so-

 **THUD!**

Gaw! I got knocked off my feet. I feel like I collided with someone. I knew I shouldn't be thinking stuff while running... "Uh..."

I open my eye. To see that I'm embracing the twintailed 'tsundere'. My arms are underneath her... Uh...

"PERVERT!"

"Aha! I didn't mean to, I swear!" I quickly get my hands off her.

I look around to see the other guys, Ren, his siblings, this Uni girl, and Minazuki (from afar) looking at me with a disappointed face. You'll pay, Minazuki!

"Uh... Who are you?" Ren asked. I stand up, "Hi there, I'm Tuckson Kosaki."

"Kosaki!" the three siblings blurted, then went to kneel before me like I'm some kind of god.

"Uh, you three, that wasn't necessary, you know..." and I turn to the 'tsundere'. Which brought us to the prelude of this chapter.

* * *

Real time. Third Person POV.

"Ah! I know you now! You're Noire from the Neptunia series!"

"H-how?"

"How do I say this...? I'm Vert's Earth host?"

And then Noire tilted her head, "So you are the Kosaki she was referring to…"

"Tuckson Kosaki, yep... Anyway, I'm just here because Minamoto asked me to and-"

"GODDAMMIT, CAN'T-KEEP-HIS-MOUTH-SHUT-TUX!" a really loud shout then came from behind Tuckson, which was from an infuriated Minamoto...

"Heh, that's what you get for…"

"What? It was your own fault that you collided with Noire... And groped her," as Minamoto said that last part, he made a goofy face.

Minamoto then wailed, "Man, and I was planning some sort of cool entrance..."

"Cool entrances ain't the Earth style, Mediocre-alz…"

"At least I brush my teeth, Gold Teeth Kosaki!"

And then sparks came from Minamoto and Tuckson's eyes, signifying their unending argument.

"Wait, there's something about Gamindustri to Earth that is a major flaw..."

Everyone was shocked to hear Ren's mention of a flaw in the Gamindustri to Earth project. Minamoto just replied with a nod, signifying that he understands what Ren meant.

"Gamindustri works through game logic, while Earth runs in real life physics and logic... How will that NOT end up with a serious malfunction between the two 'merged' dimensions when their logic contradicts with one another?"

"Ren does have a point, does he?" Noire then said. Tuckson then added in, "Whoever made the idea of merging Gamindustri and Earth together, was not Histoire. But it may have been someone who knows Histoire but is a crazy man."

* * *

As he said those words, in another dimension...

"Achoo!"

"Yo, Kami, you alright? You have a cold or something?" a teenager in a black unzipped hoodie asked the one who sneezed. He was a man who wore a dirty white lab coat, and working on something.

"Eh, it's fine, I just got the feeling that someone mentioned me indirectly..."

The hoodie kid then tapped Kami's back, "Don't worry, it must have been chills or something..."

* * *

"If the one who made that idea was psychotic, then why did Histy trust him?"

"The primary thing would be that the person gave Histoire the idea, then gave out details that aren't even solid."

Wait, if you guys are asking me how these guys can talk like this in a mall... Don't ask me, I'm the narrator.

And all of a sudden, someone bumped onto Minamoto's back. Minamoto got knocked off-balanced and dropped on the floor.

"Oh man, so sorry..."

"Hey, that voice..."

That voice belonged to one of Minamoto's closest friends. A brown-haired boy with glasses, wearing... Casual clothes. They're not fancy now, come on.

"Minamoto?"

"Mikoto?"

"Ahaha, fancy meeting you here, Minamoto..."

And out of nowhere, Tuckson just gave an unfavorable comment, "Hey, you're that geek that this otaku (japanese meaning) is with at school!"

Minamoto then decided to protect his friend's dignity, "He's not just any geek, he's the well-known Japanese electronic music artist, Mikoto Katsumi!"

In Noire's mind: "Mikoto Katsumi... That's...!"

"Hey..." Noire then added in, getting the attention of the megane musician, "Hey, are you a cosplayer?"

"W-wha?! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?"

And the three Hosts, her host's siblings, and her own sister gave her the face of disappointment. She then decided to change the subject, "Ahem... Well, Mikoto, was it? My name is Noire, and I am a Goddess!"

Dot dot dot.

"What? Come again?" Mikoto replied, taking his eyeglasses off and squinted. "What?! Hmph, I wasn't expecting you to revere me or anything..."

And Mikoto didn't give a heck and made things worse by saying, "Hey, Minamoto, is she a tsundere?"

 **Blam!**

Mikoto then received a flying kick from Noire, throwing him off a few meters away from the party.

"Are you okay, Mikoto...?"

"Yeah, I'm okay..." he said, taking the hand of his female companion, who just bought a book from a well-known book shop. Minamoto rushed to his aid, "Hey, Mikoto, you alright?"

"Yeah, I can stand..."

Minamoto then took his attention to Mikoto's friend, and left him in shock. "No... No way..."

"Minamoto, I'm sure you'll be delighted to meet my newest friend..."

And the brown haired girl turned around...

"Her name is Blanc, and I'm her Host."


	7. Interaction

AUTHOR NOTES:

Middonaito here! Phew, didn't expect to upload this chapter earlier than I would've thought. Well, here it is, and it explains how Mikoto got to meet Blanc, and why they were in the mall in the first place. Well, without further ado, let us begin the show under the moonlight. *snickers* Magic Kaito 1412 is getting to me. XD

 **/ MIDDOSTATION ENDS HERE**

* * *

Hi there. Seems you're here for a story. Well, I'm the Storymaker, Mikoto Katsumi. And here's an interesting story. Not quite fictional, just a tip.

The title is Interaction (You Need It). Ahem…

* * *

I am Mikoto Katsumi, a 16-year-old Tokyo boy. I go by the name The Storymaker every time I write a story and self-publish it. In short, it's doujinshi. I'm also a guy behind a mixer, ever since Aunt Saaya got me a mixer for my 12th birthday. I've made 4 full-length songs, 19 shorts, and 10 covers, mostly sticking with the electronic side. After 2 years of hiding my talents in sheer fear of pressure, someone finally got me out of my shell. His name is Minamoto Minazuki, a YouTuber under the name Masteralz. He's the one that talked me out of shyness. So since then, I'm well-known around the school and Tokyo as a young writer and musician. Umm… I'm not pushing the story forward… Ahem…

 _ **[Currently playing: Avicii - The Days (Mikoto's Theme)]**_

"Aunt Saaya! I'm going out!"

"Okay, Mikoto, be careful!" I nod at Aunt Saaya and walked out the door. Oh, the great outdoors!

"These are the days we've been waiting for~"

I move to the mall. I'm planning to buy a few samples for my mixer. While enjoying the atmosphere of the city…

*cough* I guess not. Damn road pollution. XD

 _ **[Music stops]**_

A few minutes later, I had reached the mall like a breeze. Looking around, I see a few Re:Zero merchandise. Okay, this anime… I gotta watch it some time soon… Hey… I look at someone from afar... Can't clear it out, but is that...

Is that… Minamoto? And he's… what is he doing? Is he making a fool of himself? I wanna laugh at him but no… And eh? A girl is pulling his arm to… a lingerie shop? Uh… is that Minamoto's girlfriend? No way, no way a younger girl like her could be Minamoto's girlfriend… Tomoka Tohsaki, even. She's popular with the boys in her class. I should know, I know a few school rumors. But, eh, that's none of my business. I'm not one to judge… Anyways, I gotta go buy myself some samples.

"Thank you for your patronage!"

I nod at the cashier, the same old cashier after all these 4 years. I go to a restaurant to buy myself some food. "What will you order?" a waiter asked me.

"Some ramen please…"

"Coming right up!"

I wonder if this waiter is a working student, working for his family. The parents might be dead or ill and unable to work, so he has to work for his younger siblings. But that's none of my business. As the waiter moved away, I check out my email. And, yes, the good old tumbleweed sound effect. Nothing. Except for this one… It's from someone named MIN. MIN? I thought it was the HIST mail that's so widespread? Why can't I see it here and just this MIN mail instead? Hmm… I decide to read it…

* * *

From MIN (Unknown)

You have been chosen for an important mission. This mission will decide the fate of your own world and ours. Please help us. CLICK HERE.

* * *

I wonder if this hacker had nothing to do to pass time, so he made a virus out of sheer fun. I don't know... Why... Why am I urged to press CLICK HERE? I... I... No! Must resist temptation. Can't afford to brick my phone now... Aunt Saaya will... AHHH! YIKES! No! Not 'that' side of hers!

"Woah, sir, you okay?" the waiter asked me as he saw me panic.

"I'm fine, my ramen's ready, yes?"

"Ah, yes, here you go..." he hands me a bowl of delicious ramen. Oh, the aroma is already alluring me to eat it. But before that...

"Here..." I give him a tip. And when I say tip, it means 350 yen. "R-really?!"

"You seem like a hardworking guy. You deserve it."

"T-thank you! You're so kind!" the raven-haired waiter managed to say before going back to attending other customers. I look back at my smartphone. MIN mail... I'll check it out... Something tells me that there's importance in this email's link attachment...

* * *

Managed to finish up my ramen, and yes, I'm on my way back home. I'm currently in a park, enjoying the view of kids playing around. How I wish to bring back my childhood, but... I'll go through that again... I can't afford to experience that again...

I look at my smartphone. And after a few moments, I decide to stay away. I'm gonna tap the link. I don't know what will happen. It might explode, like what the HIST mail did to countless PCs. But, this is a phone so... Different consequences? Whatever.

*tap*

A moment of silence. Silence. Silence...

"Huh, nothing happened... Is this mail the prank version of the HIST mail?"

"No, it's not a prank..."

I got startled. Someone replied to me. Who was that?

"Who's there?" I shook my head around, trying to spot suspicious people. None.

"I'm here..."

I look back, and… I have no words...

A brown-haired girl, like Tomoka's shade of brown hair, having blue eyes, wearing a loose clothing and a coat. She also has a big hat of sorts, a blue ribbon on her neck, sandals, and her right leg has a bandage-like thing wrapped around her ankle. So tantalizing... Is she real?! Is she like a cosplayer?

"Sorry, but are you lost, little kid?"

"DID YOU CALL ME LITTLE KID, SMARTASS!?"

WHAHAH! SHE HAS AUNT SAAYA'S ANGRY AURA! I DUG MY OWN GRAVE!

"S-SORRY! I... How old are you?"

The girl in question thought for a while, and answered, "If counted by your Earth standards, I'd be around 16 if possible..."

"16? I thought you were 14 with your appearance. Sorry about that. And I made a bad first impression."

"Like hell you did! Did you press the MIN mail's link attachment?"

MIN? How does she know that? "Y-yes I did, why did you ask?"

"So you're Mikoto Katsumi..."

"Woah, how do you know my name? And who are you?!"

The girl just looked at me silently. Uh... Now what? She knows my name, so she's supposed to-

"Greetings Mikoto Katsumi, I am Blanc, Goddess of Lowee, and you're my host for my Earth stay..."

"Say what? Didn't catch that..." Is this a joke? An RP event or something? I clean my rectangular glasses.

"My sisters, Oracle, and I are staying with you for the duration of our stay, that's that."

I scratched my head, "But, you're... Uh... What was that series again? Are you from... Gamindustri?"

"Yes I am."

"Then you should've picked my friend, Minamoto! He's more knowledgeable about your world! He's practically the Lost Pause of Japan! For me, at least."

"The Planeptune group already picked him for a host," Blanc answered. Okay... How is Aunt Saaya gonna feel about this? And who are these sisters and Oracle she's talking about, and where are they?

"Uh... Oh, hey, an ice cream shop! Want one?"

She nodded. Honestly, she reminds me of me back then, 2 years ago. Hope she doesn't end up friendless. "Hey, mister, two ice creams please?"

"What'll it be for you and your girlfriend?"

I immediately redden at the thought. "No! I believe you're misunderstanding, sir!"

"Oh, it's because my customers are always couples so... what will it be for you and your friend?"

I look down at the ground, still all flustered and stuff, "One chocolate and one vanilla, please..." Man, that was embarrassing.

* * *

I took the chocolate, and Blanc took the vanilla one. Right now, we're just walking around the city. I've been touring her around for at least 30 minutes before we stumbled across a certain book shop.

"Be right back," I said. And she waited inside. I take a look at all the books being sold here. And oh my God! There it is!

"I'm buying this!"

The shop clerk took a look at the book, "The book 'Colors' eh? Isn't this your book, Mikoto?"

I become so happy, "Oh man! They published it!"

"I'm happy for you, bro. And hey, who's the girl?"

"Oh, that's Blanc," I tell him, "A friend," getting a stare from her. "Anyways, gotta go!"

Right outside, I caress my book like I'm hugging my lover. "Oh, man! This is one of the happiest days of my life!" I shout while jumping. In a jolly way.

"What was that about you and that book?"

I look at Blanc with a rejoicing face, "This was one of my manuscripts that I sent to an online novel contest. Whoever wins gets a chance to get his or her work published. And guess what, after 5 months of working on this, I manage to win!"

And Blanc tilted her head. I also tilt my head. Huh. "You'll understand once you get to know me more. Hey, why don't we go talk back at my house, well not mine but my... parent's..."

* * *

"Aunt Saaya, I'm home..."

Hey, no one's here. I thought it was Aunt Saaya's day off? I look around. Feeling that I stepped on something, I check my foot. To discover that one of my manuscripts... Who... Who the heck doodled over this?! I almost teared up. I worked at least 50 hours for this one! "Mikoto? Honey, I can explain..." Aunt Saaya said, looking so tired. Wonder what happened that got her so exhausted.

I look at her with the teary puppy eyes and awkward smile that gives the thought of confusion, "Who... Who did this?"

"It was... Uh..."

"Those two, right?" I look back to see Blanc already nearby. And she's emitting that aura again. I get the chills. Brrr...

"Who's… *pant* Who's that girl, Mikoto?"

"Oh, oh where are those two?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

I look at Aunt Saaya. "There are other people here, Aunt Saaya?" and then I spot a blue-haired woman wearing a graduation cap. Her clothes are so... Scholar-ish... Can't really describe it. Sorry.

"Mina, did those two do reckless things again?" Blanc suddenly spoke out. Do these two know each other?

"Mina?" I ask. Then, the blue-haired woman looked back to see me. "Are you Mr. Mikoto Katsumi? I expected you to be a bit... taller..."

"Mind introducing yourself first, ma'am? There's no need to mention my height problem..."

"Oh, Mikoto... *pant* Your height is what makes you Mikoto..." Aunt Saaya said. "I knew you'd say that... *sigh*"

Fixing up my glasses, I wait for the blue-haired woman's answer. The blue-haired woman then fixed her posture. "Oh yes, I'm Mina Nishizawa, the Oracle for Lowee. I am Blanc's advisor and caretaker for her sisters..."

"By sisters, you meant *pant* those two energetic kids? *pant*" Aunt Saaya said. Forgot to mention, she's panting heavily, so I walked up to her and got her a seat. "I'll get you a drink, Aunt Saaya..."

I enter the kitchen. I take a glass to fill it with some water. Well...

 **Splash!**

Someone poured water on me. A bucket full. "EH?!" What the heck? Who the...

"Haha! Such a dummy..."

I look around for the source of the voice. To be presented with an appearance of a brown long haired kid with clothes that are pink-themed. And why are they wearing coats? It's summer!

"I feel bad for mister..." And I spot a girl who looks like the pink one, but with shorter hair, blue color scheme of clothes, and a shy personality. Why I said that, well she's hiding behind the pink girl. I wear an unamused face. Really unamused that I got wet. Pranked by two kids. How did I fall for that?

"You two! What did you do to your host? You ruined his manuscript, and now you get him wet. Say sorry!" Oh my. Blanc's enraged again. I NEVER wanna get to this girl's bad side, ESPECIALLY since her anger's on par with Aunt Saaya's...

"Sorry, dummy. Didn't know you were our host."

"S-sorry, mister..."

I drop on the floor. "How can such a kid exist? I'm practically... sugar crashed..."

* * *

Lunch time. With me, Aunt Saaya, and our new guests, who are gonna stay with us. For a while. To mentioned, I had changed my clothes into a white long-sleeved polo shirt with a tie. You'll understand later.

"Okay, who's ready for lunch?" I call out, presenting them with delicious food. "Oh, Mikoto honey... You should've let me cook..."

"Oh, come on, Aunt Saaya. I like to show off once in awhile. Besides, you were exhausted."

I put down the food on the table. Taking my seat, I said, "Well, before eating, I should introduce... or reintroduce to some… myself to you all. I'm Mikoto Katsumi, 16. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Saaya Katsumi. 35."

"I'd like to know you girls more, so..."

Silence filled the air. Then...

"I am Blanc. Goddess of Lowee."

"I am Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle."

Then I looked at the two girls. They've been silent all this time. Yeesh... "Don't worry," I said with a confident smile. "I ain't angry. Blanc, mind introducing me to your sisters?"

"The blue and short haired one is Rom, while the pink and longer haired one is Ram."

I then looked at the twins. "Rom and Ram. Alright. You also got that, Aunt Saaya?"

"Of course I do, Mikoto. I'm not an old woman."

I begin to laugh at Aunt Saaya's answer. And then I noticed the TV showing something...

"Top 5 on the Fan Music Video list is the Roses cover by young Japanese electronic artist Mikoto Katsumi, along with vocals from rising idol Setsuna and video direction from Minamoto Minazuki, the teen behind Masteralz, the rising Japanese YouTube channel. Here it is..."

Wow, they're really... showing it on TV. I didn't think... Wow.

"Oh my life, Mikoto! I'm so happy for you!" Aunt Saaya said, then gave me a hug from out of nowhere. I then got surprised and blushed. And I try to flail to get out of her clutches.

"Stop embarrassing me, Aunt Saaya, especially in front of girls...!"

"So dummy makes music..."

"Yeah, sometimes when I don't write stories, I make music as a hobby..."

And now everyone's watching the video, which consists of me and Minamoto while in the field trip to Kyoto we had last year. While there, we made the Roses cover. I didn't even think that Minamoto could sing! Well, until Setsuna came along to steal his spotlight, that is. Might have felt bad.

"That's really cool of you, Mr. Mikoto..."

I quickly look at Rom, who was smiling. I return it. "Really? Well, and here I thought you girls would poke fun at me for that video..."

"I will, dummy..."

My face turns to unamused. "Not funny, Ram."

* * *

Night time. After lunch, I decided to go to school to prepare the papers for Blanc and the twins. And I didn't expect it to be so easy! Well, I heard from Mina that she's registering for a teacher position, and I don't know how she's gonna pull that off.

Right now, I'm rewriting the manuscript the twins doodled over. And wow, this is hard as always.

*yawn*

Feeling that I'm so sleepy, I decided to stop typing. Aunt Saaya had prepared my room for the twins to sleep on, and her room for Blanc and Ms. Mina. So, yeah, classic sleeping on the couch. I take the pillow that I managed to get from my room and put it on the couch. Then I decided to lie down and think of stuff.

Now, there are additional four members in our household. And three of them have god-like powers, I don't know. I'm not a fan of Hyperdimension Neptunia, okay?

*sigh* Maybe everything could work out fine tomorrow. Night, Mikoto.

* * *

 _"Someone... Anyone... Help..."_

 _A gentle voice can be heard from an alleyway. A boy all covered in mud and dust. He has been finding for his parents for so long, and it seemed like his flame was about to go out. He hasn't eaten anything for days, have not drank clean water, and didn't care to sleep. He was focused on finding his parents, and now..._

 _"I... Don't want to die..."_

 _His hands twitching, his heart beating slowly, and his breath was out of place. He's dying._

 _"Mom... Dad... Where... Are..."_

 _*shopping bags dropped*_

 _"Oh my God! Kid, wake up!" Thankfully, a young woman rushed to his aid. She then called the ambulance, picked the boy up, and carried him..._

 _"Thank God he's still breathing... Why was he there anyway?"_

 _The young lady then took no time to keep the boy alive while the ambulance is coming. "Don't worry kid, I got you..."_

 _The dream did not continue, as it faded to black._

* * *

"Hnng..." I awoke to the bright light. Who's still reading at this time of night? I wear my glasses, that I put on the living room table beside the sofa.. Ah...

"Blanc, what are you doing? It's past midnight, right?" and then I noticed that...

"I just... Wanted to read your book..." she has my 'Colors' on the table, opened to Chapter 2: The Plight. "Well, you could've just read it in the morning, it's bad for your eyes..."

"It's just..."

I sit beside Blanc, "Just what?"

"It's just... You're not embarrassed about your skills as a writer. And making music in front of people... It makes me envious of you..."

I did hear from Minamoto that Blanc's character likes to write fanfictions but when someone reads it, she either gets embarrassed or knocks the reader's chops off...

"Well, before... I wasn't confident myself..."

Blanc looked at me with intent, "…Back then, I was so scared of making music, publishing my work, and making friends... Before he came along."

"He?"

"Minamoto. He was really serious about befriending me, no matter how many times I drive him away since his family's one of the richest in Japan..."

I continued, "In short, it was just interaction that made me open up. And now, I'm free. No fear of criticism, hate... I'll just keep my head up, and never look down. Because someone will always comfort me. Be my friend. Be my support."

I look at Blanc. She's been staring at me for a while. I take off my glasses.

"Now that you woke me up, I can't sleep right away, so for now, I'm gonna work on my manuscript," I stand up, took the typewriter out of the cabinet, put it on the table, and started typing.

* * *

"See you, you two!"

It's already morning, and Blanc wanted to buy this 'Percy Jackson' book for herself. Man, I can't believe that she read through the entire night without being so drowsy. And when she got hold of 'The Lightning Thief', she read until like 7 in the morning. She wanted to read more, but I didn't buy 'The Sea of Monsters' yet, so there we go.

Oh, this mall is still huge, no matter how many times you look at it.

"I'll be right back," she said, while entering the bookstore. I could've taken her to the bookstore where I got 'Colors' but no, they don't sell Percy Jackson series there. Heh, their loss. Let me look aroun- Woah!

"Ow, ow..." Oh, I bumped into someone.

"Oh man, so sorry..."

"Wait, that voice..." the guy stood up. Wait...

"Minamoto?"

"Mikoto?"

"Ahaha, fancy meeting you here, Minamoto..."

The ruffled blonde haired guy in front of me is my best friend Minamoto Minazuki. You guys already know what he's like.

And then, "Hey, you're that geek that this otaku (japanese meaning) is with at school!"

"He's not just any geek, he's the well-known Japanese electronic music artist, Mikoto Katsumi!"

After Minamoto said that, I felt like I'm being given weird stares from the raven-haired twintailed girl they're with. Now that I mentioned it, there are a bunch of other guys here. Minamoto, the gray-haired guy, who I know as Tuckson Kosaki, the raven-haired waiter from yesterday, Tomoka Tohsaki, a raven-haired girl around Tomoka's age, and some kind of emo boy. Wonder what they were doing, anyway...

"Hey..."

"Hey, are you a cosplayer?" I ask, getting a flustered reaction from the twintailed girl who I think is cosplaying as Noire from the world where Blanc also came from.

"W-wha?! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" Wow! Did not expect such a reaction. I give off a disappointed face, and the other peeps did too...

"Ahem... Well, Mikoto, was it? My name is Noire, and I am a Goddess!"

"What? Come again?" I replied, taking my eyeglasses off and squinted.

"What?! Hmph, I wasn't expecting you to revere me or anything..."

I just looked at Minamoto and straight-forwardly asked, "Hey, Minamoto, is she a tsundere?"

 **Blam!**

Gah! Did... DID SHE JUST GIVE ME A FLYING KICK OUT OF NOWHERE?! DID SHE JUST TRY TO RKO ME?!

"Are you okay, Mikoto...?" Yes, Blanc, save me. Oh, she gives me a hand on standing up.

"Yeah, I'm okay..."

"Hey, Mikoto, you alright?"

"Yeah, I can stand..."

And he took his attention to Blanc, who was not facing the guy. "No... No way..."

"Minamoto, I'm sure you'll be delighted to meet my newest friend..."

And as Blanc turned around... I voiced out an epic voice...

"Her name is Blanc, and I'm her Host."


End file.
